


The First Day of DADA

by thewitchofgeek



Series: Bluebell Flames AU [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Bluebell Flames AU (Harry Potter AU)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4077502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewitchofgeek/pseuds/thewitchofgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper meets the Defense against the Dark Arts professor.  It doesn't end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Day of DADA

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the [Bluebell Flames AU](http://www.bluebell-flames-au.tumblr.com)
> 
> This work is part of a series and scenes will be placed in order when they are written.

   Dipper looked at the parchment in his hand, he scanned over the list of classes he had for the day. The first class on the list was Defense against the Dark Arts with the Gryffindors. Having not been raised in the British wizarding system, he had no internalized prejudices towards any house. Unfortunately, this also came with a lack of what he should expect.  He strode into the classroom.

   From what the older students told him, the position of Defense against the Dark Arts teacher was always in rotation.  No one was ever sure what to expect for their new teacher.  To Dipper’s understanding, the previous professor had been a bit of an oddball, having a taxidermied buffalo in his office and insisting on his students sitting on it at least once.  People found him relatively harmless, however. This teacher, however, Dipper had no idea what to expect. There were rather unusual sigils on the walls, from Phoenician to Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Skulls were strewn across the room in sizes ranging from small to large, and Dipper was fairly sure at least one of them was human. Wooden desks lined in rows reached to the front of the room where a large desk sat. The old desk was stacked sky high with books and papers, its wooden frame had elegant carvings of pyramids and different symbols.

   Dipper walked over to one of the unoccupied wooden desks. He set his books down next to him, sighing in relief that he’d made it on time. Dipper ran a hand through his hair and looked around at his peers. Much to Dipper’s surprise, he recognized a familiar face from Gravity Falls - Pacifica Northwest.  He probably should have paid more attention during the sorting, he admitted to himself.   The heiress was sitting to his right with another girl, both wearing tremendously nice robes that looked brand new. Dipper rolled his eyes, sneering at the two. “ _Of course she’d have the best robes galleons could buy,_ ” he thought “ _At least, I think it’s galleons, that's what the goblin said, right?_ ”  

“Oof!”  Dipper watched as the desk in the front of the room wobbled on its legs, some of the books flying off from the movement under them. The classroom suddenly became silent as soft mumbling could be heard from the front of the room. Dipper focused his eyes on the old desk, it wobbled again before a tall, lengthy man sprung free from under it. The man’s movements were flamboyant and erratic as he looked out at his young pupils. He grinned widely at the children in front of him.

“Hello!” his voice was squeaky, full of energy, and bounced of the walls of the room as he spoke. The professors coat tails whipped around as moved about the room in an outlandish manor. He walked around the room, getting a good look at the fresh meat, I mean young minds.

   “The names Thomas, Ian Thomas. However, you will call me Professor Thomas, seeing as it’s a custom you hu- I mean students have.” The Professor was now practically standing over Dipper, smiling widely at the small boy. “Hello,” Professor Thomas grinned at dipper “You must be Dipper Pines, I’ve been hearing a lot about you and your…” He glanced over to Pacifica in disgust. “Friends…”

   Dipper was understandably confused.  He hadn’t really done anything to make him be of note to the teachers… yet.  “Good things, I hope?” he casually joked, knowing deep down that it wouldn’t be. It never was. Dipper was always known as the boy with unusual obsessions, and that wasn’t likely to change, even in a school of magic. This penchant for the bizarre unsurprisingly gave him a bad, or at the very least, odd reputation.

   “Of course!” Professor Thomas’s voice boomed through the room as he waved his arms about. “Rumor is that you’re descendant to an extremely powerful wizard! I’ve even heard talk that when you were little you could do wandless magic, as could he!” The professor leaned in close, raising an eyebrow, smirking at the young boy.

    Chills ran down Dipper’s spine. The class gasped in unison, but Dipper wasn’t so concerned about the class knowing, more concerned with how the professor knew this. Hell, he hadn’t even known this until that portal spat out his grandfather. Dipper squinted his eyes. “Accidental magic usually _is_ wandless, sir.  I wouldn’t know about anyone else in my family being of note,” he stated calmly, gauging the professor’s reaction.

   The professor’s eye twitched, his face hardly changing expression. He took a deep breath in and replied “Well class, this is a perfect example of how not to behave in my classroom. _DETENTION, PINES_!” Professor Thomas shrieked at the top of his lungs, pointing at Dipper as if they were in court and Thomas was proving Dipper guilty.

   Dipper stuttered, fumbling over himself in an attempt to find some words, any words, that could make this situation any better. “B-b-but I didn't do anything wrong!”

   “Talking back to the professor!” The teacher clicked his tongue in faux dismay. “One more week of detention!” He shouted, twirling on his heels to walk back to the front of the room.

   Next to Dipper, Pacifica and the girl next to her were giggling, as were most of the Gryffindors. His anger starting to flood, Dipper clutched his seat, trying not to burst out screaming at the man and the injustice of the situation. Clenching his fists and gritting his teeth, Dipper silently fumed. _The Professor could consider this a victory_ , Dipper acknowledged, _but the war was far from over between them _. Dipper glared coldly at the man, waiting for his opponents next move.__

   Ian Thomas smirked, arms folded. _Now this was going to be fun..._


End file.
